Spider-Gang (Earth-TRN700)
| Last = | HistoryText = The Spider-Gang was the assembly of universe-displaced Spider-People, now defunct, including Peni Parker and her radioactive spider, who acted together as SP//dr, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, The Spider-Man, and the only non-displaced member, Miles Morales, who had recently taken up the mantle of Spider-Man after the Peter Parker in his universe had been killed. The Spider-People had been displaced by a particle collider built by Dr. Olivia Octavius and Wilson Fisk, the latter of whom had ordered its construction in an effort to "bring back" his deceased wife and son; in actuality, he planned to kidnap similar versions of these two from another universe. The group came together shortly after the death of Miles' Parker, whereafter Miles accidentally electrocuted Peter B. Parker, one of the universe-displaced Spider-Men, subdued him, and then requested his help in understanding and mastering his newfound powers. In an effort to do this, Peter led Miles to Alchemax, where they downloaded schematics for the particle collider but were caught and pursued by Octavius, who Peter recognized to be an alternate version of his own Doctor Octopus. While being pursued, Peter exhibited the trait of "glitching," which was a symptom of his universe-displacement that would ultimately lead to his painful death. Peter's glitch slowed both he and Miles down enough to give Octavius the chance to catch them, but they were soon rescued by Gwen Stacy, who went by the alias Spider-Woman. Gwen had previously appeared to Miles in his boarding school while calling herself "Wanda" as she was undercover and had been guided there by her Spider-Sense, which led her to Miles. Gwen took Peter and Miles to the house of Aunt May, who served as an ally to the Spider-Gang and provided them with a headquarters, a bunker which used to belong to the Peter Parker of that universe. Here, Peter and Miles found three other universe-displaced Spider-People, completing the group: Peter Porker, a.k.a. Spider-Ham; Peni Parker and her radioactive spider, a.k.a. SP//dr; and another Peter Parker, a.k.a. The Spider-Man. When the group made an attempt to test Miles' powers, including his unique skills of invisibility and bioelectricity (known as a venom blast), but found that he had mastered almost none of them, they excluded him from the group, viewing him as a liability to the group and to himself. Dejectedly, Miles left the bunker, but soon returned after being found and pursued by the Prowler, who he had just learned was his own uncle. Peter asked Miles if he had been followed, but Miles was unsure. It was not long before an entire group of Fisk's henchmen, including Prowler, Octavius, Tombstone, and Scorpion, attacked May's house in an effort to retrieve the newly-created flash drive which had the potential to shut down Fisk's particle collider. Miles obtained the drive and fled with it while the other Spiders fended off the henchmen, but Miles was caught and almost killed by Prowler before he could unmask himself to his uncle. Ashamed by unknowingly hunting his beloved nephew, Davis put Miles down and pulled his mask back onto his face, only to be shot through the heart by Fisk. Miles panicked and Peter advised that he run, which Miles did, taking his uncle's body to an alleyway while the other Spiders defeated Fisk's henchmen. When Miles' father, a police officer, found the young man (though not knowing it was Miles) dressed like Spider-Man in an alleyway kneeling over the body, he assumed the "new Spider-Man" to be the killer and tried to arrest him, only for Miles to turn invisible and flee, causing his father to put out an APB on Spider-Man. Miles returned to his dorm room, where the other Spiders met him and Peter asked for the flash drive back. The Spiders planned to hijack the collider with Peter sending the other Spiders home before staying behind to shut down the collider himself, despite knowing that he would eventually die in Miles' universe. Miles protested this plan, stating that he felt ready and could shut down the collider himself since he belonged in that universe and so that Peter didn't have to die. After Peter rejected this plan, Miles asked when he would know that he was a real Spider-Man. Peter subdued Miles and told him to prove his readiness by using his invisibility or venom blast to escape, neither of which a desperate Miles could do. His point proven, Peter told Miles that becoming Spider-Man simply took a "leap of faith" before gagging and webbing up Miles in the dorm and leaving with the flash drive and the other Spiders. The five remaining members of the Spider-Gang went to Fisk's building, where they found that he was hosting a gala in remembrance of Spider-Man. Peter noticed that despite it being in "ill-taste," the waiters and waitresses were all wearing Spider-Man masks, allowing the five of them to sneak in unnoticed (with SP//dr hiding in a serving cart). However, Peter got distracted by Mary Jane Parker, the wife of the deceased Peter Parker of that universe. He made an attempt to talk to Mary Jane, devolving his conversation into something of an apology to his own Mary Jane, who he had married and then divorced out of fear of not being able to protect her or the kids she wanted to have. Gwen pulled him away and the group made it down into the collider, where Fisk was beginning his experiment. Meanwhile, Miles was visited in his dorm by his father, who delivered the news of Aaron Davis's death and tried to talk to his son, but received no response from the gagged Miles. Assuming his son was still mad at him for earlier actions, Davis apologized for his actions and words and told Miles he was proud of him and believed in him before departing. Inspired and encouraged, Miles built up the energy to release a venom blast, freeing himself from his bindings. Miles then visited May again, this time receiving his own pair of web-shooters and spray-painting one of Peter's old suits to make his own, after which he tested out his powers and took the leap of faith that Peter had described to him. Feeling confident in his abilities and having finally become the Spider-Man he needed to be, Miles left for the particle collider. At the collider, Miles helped to fight off Fisk's henchmen and send the other Spiders home, sending Peter home last, telling him that he needed to take his own "leap of faith," before releasing him into the collider's stream. Miles fought off Fisk before being beaten down by him. Weak and feeling unable to continue, Miles received the strength he needed when his father showed up and, seeing that Spider-Man was not the enemy, encouraged him to get up and fight. Miles then used his venom blast to electrocute Fisk and shut down the collider once and for all. Later on, when Miles was in his dorm room, Gwen found a way to open a small wormhole and contact Miles. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes =*The name was unintentionally given by Spider-Man in the movie proper, the team has no official name in any source. | Trivia = | Links = }}